Memory drives such as USB drives are frequently used for data storage and the transferring of electronic data between computers or devices. Conventionally, USB drives act as a client and are considered “dump” devices that require plugging into a computer or device with an USB port (“host computer”) to enable data transfer from the host computer to the USB drives or from the USB drives to the host computer. Therefore, conventional USB drives require a host computer to function and the data cannot be accessed instantly as needed until a host computer is available, for example at home or at the office. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.